inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 26 (Crown): Truth Revealed
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Yasuo Sato *Royal Eleven *Chaos Eleven *Universe Eleven *Blue Eleven *Green Eleven Episode 26 (Crown): Truth Revealed "U-uncle...? Is that really you?" Isamu asked, going up to him. "Ahh... yeah. It's been a while." "You're forgetting something." Hideyoshi said, going up to him. "What was the reason behind all of this? I demand an explanation!" "Now, now." Yu chided. "Hahah... so demanding. More importantly..." He looked over at Yasuo. "Yasuo, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital right now?" "The doctors released me." "What?! Under those conditions?!" He sounded a bit outraged. "What do you mean?" Isamu asked, he was really confused. Then Masako stepped down from the stadium. "You!" Tsuneo said, pointing at her. "This was your doing, wasn't it?!" "I wonder." Masako said, coldly. "Tell them the truth." "What truth?" Jun was also confused. "About who really killed Katashi." "What?!!!" Coach Miyazaki also added, "I knew it was you, Tsuneo." "Dad, what are they talking about?" Yasuo asked. He didn't know anything about this, but he knew his dad was up to no good. Tsuneo sighed. "It was me." He admitted. "Coach X! You did nothing wrong!" Shin protested. "What do you know?! I did it all for the sake of my son!" "M-me?!" Yasuo said, he was astonished. "What did you do this time, dad?!" "Yasuo... you were in a coma for such a long time... how many years has it been?" "What... I didn't know that happened!" Isamu exclaimed. "What happened? Tell me!" "Yasuo was severely injured from that soccer match back in our hometown... do you remember, Yasuo?" "Yes, I remember everything." "I... as a father, I wanted to save you. I wanted to do everything I could to save you. The doctors told me that it was almost impossible for you to wake up from your coma. And your body was slowly deteriorating..." "It was like I was in a nightmare, I'll have to admit." Yasuo said. "But what did you do this time, dad?!" "Gomen... I created a little game here for our players." "Little!?! That's an understatement!" Hideyoshi exploded. "Calm down, Hide-kun." Takayuki said. Hideyoshi let it slide this time, they were having an important talk after all! "Seeing that my older brother, Katashi, had everything, I was jealous of him. His beautiful wife was still alive, his two children were healthy, he wasn't lacking money either. Therefore, I went to him, deceived him and manipulated him, telling him that I would work with him in return to save Yasuo." He sighed, he felt slightly guilty for doing all this. "I needed a player that could save Yasuo... his heart almost stopped beating. He was then taken to the emergency room after that." "Dad..." Yasuo said, he was almost moved. "That's why I killed him!" "What?!" "I... I killed my own brother... I sent him overseas with Masako and had them secretly murdered! I ordered the people under me to do so, so I could take his place, pretending to Katashi since we look so much alike!" "You bastard...!" Hideyoshi said, fist clenching. Then he saw Isamu, he was shaking as well. "However, I didn't know that Masako was still alive at the time. And when one of the people under me saw her alive and well, they informed me. Of course, I had people follow her and I had her detained and captured." "So you were the reason why they never came back..." Isamu said, breathless. "Nii-chan...?" Jun thought worriedly. "Captain..." Hideyoshi had never seen him so angry before. "I forced her to be the coach of Blue Eleven and threatened her that if she turned against me it would be the end of you." He smirked a bit at that. "You're a monster!" Yasuo said, taken aback. He didn't know his dad would go this far for him. "I was planning to destroy all of Japan and the soccer players just so I could save Yasuo alone." "Shut up!" Yasuo exclaimed, stepping back. Tsuneo stepped forward, holding his hand out to his son, "But now you're here, alive and well... I'm not sure how this happened... but it must be a miracle..." "No miracles for you, dad! It was auntie who saved me!" "I knew you had something to do with this!" Tsuneo said, confronting Masako. She just shrugged and said, "It's my duty to protect the young ones, especially those who are part of my family." "I don't think you could ever forgive me for doing something like this, Isamu and Jun... and moreover, Masako." "Of course I can't!" Isamu said, he was furious. Hideyoshi then put a hand on him, and Yasuo came up to him and said, "Gomen, cousin, I have caused trouble for all of you." "More than just trouble!" Yu said, going up to them. "I want to make it up to you!" Yasuo said, bowing to him. "Yasuo!" Tsuneo said, taken aback. Then he turned to Masako and said, "You probably saw through me and somehow knew I wasn't really Katashi." "Of course, I would never mistake my husband for an impostor." "You really are a clever, scheming woman. I am at a loss for words. Do with me as you wish, I can finally die in peace to see my son alive and kicking." "Dad...! I can't forgive you for this either, but I want you to watch me as I play soccer. So until then... please go back to the loving and caring dad I used to know, and atone for your sins!" "Yasuo-sama... this was all for you though!" Shin said, going up to him. "You know nothing!" Shin was taken aback. "Young master Yasuo-sama...!" "I want nothing to do with you, nor your team! Guards!" And they showed up. "Take them away! And as for my father... he has done something that is unforgivable. See to it how you judge him. Take them all away from my sight... I can bear no longer." Then he turned to Tsuneo and said, "Dad, while you are there, reflect on yourself. I want you to become a better father. That's all I ask of you. I will wait for you until the day you come see me play soccer again! Goodbye for now, father." Then the guards took them away, "Wait! Yasuo... let me hug you once more." And so they did. "This is quite moving, somehow." Hideyoshi said, and looked at Isamu. "Well? How are you feeling, Captain?" "I... I don't know what to think... but all I can do is move forward from this incident and keep playing the soccer that I always have." "That's the spirit!" "Captain!!! We did it!!! We saved Japan!!!" "Oh, that's right! Now we can really celebrate along with Yasuo!" Then he looked at Yasuo and he said, "I've missed you, Yasuo! I'm glad to see that you are alive and well." "I'm sorry, cousin... for all the trouble that Dad had caused..." "No, no, that's quite alright. I want you to play soccer with us! We will enter the Internationals together!" "Is it really okay with you? Is it really okay for me to be with you?" "Yes! Take my hand as a sign of forgiveness!" He reached out his hand, and Yasuo smiled. "Hai!" Then Jun joined as well. "Hey, don't forget about me, nii-chan!" "Of course I won't forget about you!" "You boys have grown so much!" Masako said, going over. "It's a reunion!" Hideyoshi smiled when he saw this, and Ryoko came over. "Yo, Ryoko. Let's go on a date after this!" She was surprised but smiled as well, "Yeah!" "How cute." Yu said, joining them. "S-shut up...!" "Yo, Oshiro. The Internatoinals sounds interesting. I'll crush you!" Oshiro grinned at this and said, "Bring it on!" "Let's throw Captain in the air!" Ishimaru said happily. "Oh, that's a great idea!" Kai said, agreeing. "Hide-kun!" Takayuki waved at him. "Oh, screw off." "Wow, I'm hurt." He said, in a teasing way. Then they gathered around and got Isamu cornered. "W-what's going on, guys?" Jun then said, "It's a celebration, nii-chan! Throw him in the air!" "Yeah!" And they cheered and lifted him up in the air. "We're going to the Internationals! Here we come!!!" Then Miyazaki and Masako looked at each other and laughed. "These children..." They were both thinking of the same thing. "I look forward to the Internationals, kontoku." Masako said, winking. "W-wha--" Miyazaki blushed a bit, he didn't know she could be so charming, even if she was his adopted mother. Then she put up a fist and said, "Let's work together." Miyazaki smiled even more at this and fist bumped her, "Hai!" Preview of 4th Season Internationals Episode 1: Japan's Representatives I'm Isamu Sato, and we have finally found out the truth behind all of this! The leader of the Crown and Mysterious X was none other than my own uncle! Yasuo, my cousin, had given him a talk, and after that he and Green Eleven were detained by the guards. They won't be coming out of prison for a good while. Anyways, after that incident, all of us had our minds on the Internationals! After all, it was only two weeks away from the Internationals! I'm so excited I can't stop trembling! I have to get home and practice, after all, I want to represent Japan and go to the world with Jun and Yasuo! Next on Universe Series 4: Internationals! Japan's Representatives!